My Last Breath
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Kim has been searching for the one that could fill the hollow space, that seems impossible to fill. Will she find that person? Or will she take her last breath, without knowing it can be different? KIGO


_**I don't own Kim Possible or any other character, it's Disney's**_

**_This is a story Based on the song: My Last Breath- Evanescence. Hope you like it_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**My Last **__**Breath**_

Kim was just sitting around in her room. She was actually bored to death and hoped something would happen. But how much she hoped and hoped nothing happened. She looked out of her window, hoping to see a sign of life. But there was no one there. She sighed and stepped away from the window. She sat down on her bed and continued looking at her window.

She saw little drops of water hitting the window and rolling down. _They have an empty and lonely road to go._ She thought as she watched the rain get worse. _Just like tears, a lonely road, only filled with sorrow and pain, regret and guilt._ She looked away from the window thinking her life couldn't get worse. You'd think she would have everything, a loving family, Ron her best friend and Monique who always stood by her, captain of the cheerleading squad. What more could a girl ask for?

_Love__... _Was the answer she thought. She had tried it with Ron, but it didn't feel right. There was a hollow space, where she should've felt a love greater then friendship. A hollow space that should've been filled every time she was with him. But it never did, letting him go wasn't hard either, the only thing she was afraid of was losing him as best friend. But nothing had changed after their relationship didn't work out. He was still the same and so was she, a remaining hollow spot, reminded her, how she hadn't changed.

She wished it would've changed during the relationship or maybe after. But it seemed to stay the same, to her regret. She sighed again and lay back down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. _Why can't I find the one I love?_ She asked herself, but there was no answer. It remained quiet for a few moments, but it was broken by the Kimmunicator. She felt a little bit better at the sound of the device. _Finally something to do._ She thought and she picked up her Kimmunicator.

"Go Wade." She said as the boy appeared.

"Kim, Drakken and Shego are out to steal some kind of ray. You'll have to stop them; your ride will be there in a minute." Wade said fast. "Thanks Wade." Kim said and she hung up. She got up and slipped into her mission gear, preparing herself to fight against Shego. Her ride arrived and she got on. The flight was fast and before she knew it she was gliding down with her parachute.

She landed swiftly on the roof of the building she had to be. She took off her parachute and slid into the ventilation shaft. She crawled through the shafts and saw Drakken rummaging through some papers that were tucked away in a file cabinet. _Not the one I have to fight._ She thought and continued her search for Shego. Finally finding the green skinned villain, she let herself drop from the shaft, right into a fighting stand.

Shego turned around and wasn't surprised to see Kim. "Hello, princess." She said and took a fighting stand as well. "Don't princess me, Shego; I'm having a bad day." Kim replied and she launched an attack at Shego. The skilled thief dodged the kicks and punches easily and returned the favour. Kim launched herself into a back flip, dodging a kick that Shego aimed at her.

"Damned cheerleader." Shego muttered under her breath.

Kim gave a little smile at that and punched Shego right in the face. She staggered back at the punch, but regained her stand fast. Kicking Kim, she left the girl flying through the air, and landing on a few crates. A groan was heard and the crates collapsed on top of Kim. _Crap that was too hard._ Shego thought as she walked over to Kim. "Pumpkin, are you okay?" She asked searching for the girl, who was buried underneath the crates. She reached out for Kim, but her hand got slapped away by the red head.

"I don't need your help, and don't touch me." Kim said as she got to her feet.

"Princess, I have to tell you something." Shego said in a tone Kim had never heard before.

"I hate you." Kim said not wanting to hear what Shego wanted to say.

"No, no pumpkin, don't hate me. I just have to tell you something." Shego said in an almost apologizing way. Kim looked at her with great anger.

"Shut up, I hate you! Don't you ever touch me again! I'm only here to fight you!" Kim yelled at her and she threw a few kicks and punches again. Shego dodged the attack.

"Listen to me! Can you hear me?!" Shego yelled as Kim continued to attack her. _This is useless._ Shego thought to herself.

"SHEGO!!!!! We have to go!!" Drakken yelled. Kim stopped her attacks and looked at Shego.

"Got to go Pumpkin." Shego said and she ran away. Kim watched as Shego ran away, for the hundredth time. As she watched how the green skinned villain disappeared, she felt something inside her. She couldn't describe it, it felt like, regret and guilt, maybe a bit of sorrow at the same time.

Her face saddened and she stood there for a few moments, staring at the spot where Shego had stood just a few minutes ago. She sighed and got her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, get me a ride." She said to the boy.

"Okay Kim, it'll be there in a minute." He said and the screen went black. Her ride arrived and she got on board. The way back, was as fast as the way there. She felt like it only took a few seconds, before she was back in her empty house again. She opened the front door and stepped inside, dripping from the rain. The drops, now leading there empty and lonely road, down her cheeks. She went up to her room and collapsed on her bed. The drops of water were replaced by tears, tears filled with regret. She wished they stayed away, but she couldn't keep them in any more.

Seeing as her life, remained empty and hollow, there was no reason to keep them in anymore. She cried and cried, thinking about the hollow space that couldn't be filled. _Maybe I'm just meant to be alone._ She thought, as she tried to wipe away some of the tears. She got up and sat down at her desk. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing. She couldn't find a beginning of her poem and decided to start in the middle. The beginning would come later, if she could make one up.

_holding my last breath__  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there_

She wrote down the things she was feeling. _If only I could find somebody, who could fill that hollow space. Someone who makes my last breath, not the last one. Someone who will come and find me. Someone who can complete what I'm writing. Start a beginning and make me happy. Someone who tells me, that there's no need to be afraid. Just tell what you're feeling. _Was everything Kim wrote at the end of her poem.

She laid her pen down, leaned back and sighed. The rain was still tapping on her window, it didn't seem to rain less, and it was becoming more and more. All the sounds outside and inside the room, drowning in the sound of falling water.

"There is nobody." Kim said out loud. _Come and find me, I know you can hear me, I can taste it... in my own tears.._ She wrote down, finishing her poem, which didn't have a beginning.

_Come and finish what I've started._ Kim thought as the rain continued to fall. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _This can be my last breath that I hold._ She thought.

"Kimmie." She looked up and breathed out. _Did I just hear someone say my name? Or am I imagining things?_ She thought as she looked around her.

"Kimmie!" She heard it again, her name drowned in the sound of falling water. She couldn't make out, who was calling her. She got up and went to the window. Outside, standing in the rain, was Shego.

"Kimmie!" She yelled again. Kim opened her window.

"Shego? What are you doing here?" Kim asked in a confused tone.

"I can't stay long, all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid. Can you hear me?" Shego yelled as the rain fell down onto her. Kim's mouth fell open. _This is what I was searching for! She completed what I started!_ Kim thought as she looked down at Shego. _But she loves me, I can't love her, I can't. It's impossible._

"I'm sorry Shego, you have to leave. I can't do anything for you." She said and she closed the window. She returned to her desk and wrote the beginning of her poem.

_hold on to me love__  
you know I can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
_

Shego felt a stab of pain as she saw Kim disappear and the window close. _I'm not afraid, that was all I wanted to tell you, and I did._ She thought and she turned around and walked away. Looking back one more time, the window remained empty and closed.

It took Kim a few moments to realize, that Shego was really the one she had been searching for. All the times she had fought with her, gave her joy and a goal in life. It filled her hollow spot; it filled everything that was empty. She could easily love Shego, if she didn't already love her. She was the spark of light in her life that kept her going. That one person, who always pushed her, always made her go beyond what she thought were her limits. The one person, she wants to be with. She loves me and she's not afraid. Kim reread the last lines of her poem.

_If only I could find somebody, who could fill that hollow space. Someone who makes my last breath, not the last one. Someone who will come and find me. Someone who can complete what I'm writing. Start a beginning and make me happy. __Someone who tells me, that there's no need to be afraid. Just tell what you're feeling._

The person she had been waiting for had found her. She was just too blind to see it. The one who filled everything up and was not afraid. That person had been there for years, and she never noticed it.

"What have I done?!" Kim asked her self in a panic. She got up and went to the window again. But she didn't found Shego there.

"She's gone." She said to herself.

"I have to find her." She went outside, and went searching for Shego. _She can't be far; she left just a few minutes ago._ Kim thought to herself. Tears started to well up in her eyes again, but they mixed with the rain drops. Now following the lonely road together, down her cheeks. She started running and searched her street, her whole neighborhood. Almost giving up the hope up that she could find Shego. She saw a form sitting on a bench, staring at the little pond, which surface was broken by raindrops. At first she didn't recognize who it was. But as she got closer, she could make out Shego's green and black suit.

"Shego?" Kim asked softly.

She heard the green skinned woman sniff and saw her turn around. It was hard to see because of the rain, but Shego's cheeks were stained with tears. Kim felt the same feeling again, that mix of regret, guilt and a bit of sorrow.

"What do you want?" Shego asked bitterly.

"I just wanted to say that, I'm not afraid either, hold on to me, I'm not afraid and I love you." Kim said as she got closer to Shego.

"Do you mean it?" Shego asked as she got up.

"Yes, I realized I've loved you for so long. You were always the person who filled the hollow space. The space Ron couldn't fill. The space I desperately tried to fill. I just didn't see it; I was waiting for that one person. That one person, who'd come and find me, and make my last breath, not the last one, and that's you Shego, I love you." Kim said and she looked down at the ground.

_I should've told her earlier, I blew it now._ Kim thought. But that thought disappeared when she felt two arms wrap around her. She looked up and met Shego's emerald eyes.

"Can you feel me in your arms?" Kim asked.

"I can, don't be afraid, just hold on to me love." Shego said softly.

Kim wrapped her arms around Shego and they enjoyed their embrace. The rain still falling from the sky, still drowning everything in its sound.

"You completed what I started." Kim whispered. Shego pulled back to look into Kim's eyes again.

"You started the one thing I couldn't." She said and captured Kim's lips with her own. They shared their first kiss, sweet and soft, long forgotten that they were standing in the rain. All their thoughts of each other save inside them. Their love, though not loud, still overruled the falling rain. _  
_

_The End_

**

* * *

**

**This.. is my oneshot.. Kigo Story..**

**I hoped you liked it, it was kind of a drama. But I think it turned out great.**

**Thought I could show it in a slightly different way, even though it probably has been written this way by other people. **

**Thanks for reading =)**


End file.
